no me doy porvencido
by escritoradenovelastrez
Summary: dez deasea a trish mas que a nada en el mundo.el piensa que ella es su princesa y la unica chica capaz de robarle el corazon.¿podra el amor florecer entre ellos?


el no sabia que corazón latía muy fuertemente en su un tren pasando a toda velocidad. sentía su pecho muy contraído y le faltaba la respiración. y como si fuera poco estaba sudando de arriba a abajo con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca colgando ligeramente.

su corazón latía con una fuerza inexplicable. causándole una extraña sensación de satisfacción,dolor,tristeza y al mismo si su corazón pudiera controlar todos sus sentidos como si el solo pudiera decidir con el corazón. pero si el lo hacia. podía salir lastimado.

si su corazón decidía entonces estaba podía ser podía algo demasiado irreal como para ser considerado algo que un productor de cine usaría para una de sus películas. era algo que siquiera el mismo cupido podría tan fantasioso que hasta las hadas pensarían que es una las princesas mismas quedarían asombradas!.

si el amor es ,¿porque le estaba haciendo esto?.

miles de preguntas estaban en su de todas ellas la que mas le sorprendió;fue una tan simple y pura y fina y dulce.

_¿es amor?._

se sonrojo ligeramente y largo un grito sintió un extraño y horrible dolor en el levemente con una hermosa y bella sensación de aleteo en el estomago.

quería dejar de pensar en ella.a pesar de que,no quería dejar de solo quería ser el único que la mire,la abrace,la cuide,la ayude,la solo quería ser el único hombre para quería ser su superheroe para salvarla en momentos inesperados. quería ser su luz todas las mañanas. quería ser su guardián y cuidar de su reino en todo momento. quería ser su príncipe y que ella sea su princesa.

el solo deseaba ser aquella persona por la cual ella solo quería poder darle todo lo que ella quiera y solo deseaba poder estar con ella sin importar la situación. el solo quería darle todo y mucho mas.

a pesar de todo lo único que mas deseaba era poder tenerla siempre a su lado.

sentía algo tan fuerte hacia ella como nunca había sentido veces se habia enamorado pero nunca tan fuerte como ahora.y eso le daba miedo.

el miedo era un sentimiento muy nuevo y complicado para decir,el siempre tenia miedo de eso no el nunca haya dejado de querer estar cerca de el lo que el mas esperaba,era poder estar a solas con y solo eso.

el fracaso no era un miedo para pelearía por ella. daría todo por dejaría todo,todo,todo,todo por amigos,su familia,su alma,su corazón,su vida entera.

a el no le importaba las opiniones o pelas o la quería lo suficiente como para dejar todo eso de lado todo eso;si eso lograba enamorarla.

el estaba enamorado de de lo que nunca estuvo el quería,podía dejar de engañarse a si mismo y admitirselo. pero eso le daba ese miedo común. sino ese miedo que uno tiene cuando teme a ser lastimado.

ella lo .eso era lo que siempre _decía_. esa idea era lo suficientemente dolorosa como para romperle el corazón.

su corazón se rompía con el simple hecho de pensar en no pelear por ella.

lo que mas lo enamoro de ella,no fueron tal vez,sus hermosos rizos.o su forma de sonreír. sino lo que lo enamoro;fueron sus hermosos e increíbles ojos café amarronado. lo que mas le encantaba de esos ojos no era su color,o la suave mirada que le daban cada vez que ella estaba mirada tan pura y amorosa y suficiente potente como para hacer que su corazón lata fuertemente en su pecho.

el creía en el _amor verdadero_. creía lo suficiente como para saber que lo estaba sintiendo justo esta momento.

ella era mas que su mejor que su era su hermosa y misteriosa era naturalmente _hermosa_,a pesar de que siempre hacia grandes esfuerzos para poder mantenerse "linda".sus rizos morenos caían perfectamente sobre sus hombros;sus eran lo suficientemente marrones;su peso estaba bien,a pesar de que ella nunca se lo admitiría. su voz era suave y dosil cuando se trataba de amigos y era su hermosa y misteriosa damisela .quería que ella sea su su quería convertirse en su príncipe para salvarla de dragones y guerras. quería ser su amor muchos "ex" en su peor siempre fue trent.

trent. el lo mas de lo que podía llegar a odiar quería que ella se siente poco después de lo que ese idiota había hecho con no lo merecía.

lo que mas lo apenaba era el no poder besarla. el deseaba con todo su corazón el poder besarla. quería saber que se escondía detras de esa fachada de sensibilidad y belleza. quería saber como sabían. quería besarla todo el todo cualquier lugar en cualquier solo quería besarla.

amor era la situación en la que estaba en ese la amaba pero ella era una chica dura y un chico amable y polos al fin y al opuestos se ,eso era lo que esperaba dez.

susurra con voz suave al verla entrar a la una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

_"trish"_

* * *

**holiiissss!como estan?**

**espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo que esta historia es SOLO TREZ.**

**porque ya hay muchas auslly.**

**pero si ustedes revisan y ponen vez reconsidere el hecho de poner aslly en ella.**

**los amo!**

**pd:si quieren que continue,please pongan al menos 5 favs y 3 comentarios.**

**;)**


End file.
